


廉价咖啡

by Lanna_Esumi



Series: 平凡（大学AU） [1]
Category: Kakumeiki Valvrave | Valvrave the Liberator
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 17:17:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20439650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanna_Esumi/pseuds/Lanna_Esumi
Summary: 《平凡》（大学AU）这篇文（未完）的一个番外。本来想要写两人第一次的pwp，结果越写越矫情……所以严重OOC警告orz关键词：带着自卑心态的处男尴尬而矫情的第一次。





	廉价咖啡

眼前没处理的邮件还在扎眼，浴室里的潺潺水声就是夜晚寂静的寝室里唯一的背景音乐。

晴人脑袋有些放空，无所事事地坐在自己桌子旁发愣。回过神来时，发现自己不知何时已经无视艾尔艾尔弗的告诫，大晚上泡上了一杯速溶咖啡。

刚泡好的咖啡还有些烫手，晴人有点不知所措地盯着表面浮着的泡沫，最终决定先把杯子放在一边。

只是廉价的速溶咖啡而已，不想喝的话到时候倒掉即可。

浴室的水声停了，晴人彻底回过神来，下意识地慌忙打开了邮件列表，然而打开后却不知道该干什么。

他听到了开门的声音，转过头，看到了头发还带着水气的银发少年走了出来。对方白皙的皮肤因为热水染上了一抹樱色，正在拿毛巾擦拭未干的头发。

少年微微吸了吸鼻子，随后淡淡地问道，“你泡咖啡了吗？”

纵然只是廉价货，这个并不十分宽敞的双人寝室的空气里却也弥漫着明显的咖啡香气。

“啊，刚刚有点渴了。”晴人有些心不在焉地答道，目光流转在对方身上。

少年也并未有什么反应，边擦头发边走向自己的椅子，“不怕晚上睡不着吗。”

“……没事，不一定会喝。”晴人看着银发少年线条优美的脖颈，脑海中似乎有什么被拨动。他看着对方擦拭头发的动作，忍不住站起身走上去，“我帮你擦吧，艾尔艾尔弗。”

晴人看到艾尔艾尔弗的动作有一瞬间的停滞，随后听到他答道，“……嗯。”

从这声短短的回答里，他似乎辨认出少年的一丝羞涩。

晴人接过艾尔艾尔弗手中的毛巾，细心地拭干银发上的水汽，他看到艾尔艾尔弗放下的双手有几分不易察觉的不知所措。他忍不住凑近一点，如预想地闻到了发丝间淡淡的洗发水香气。艾尔艾尔弗袒露在外的后颈触感温暖，远不像他看上去那样，冰冷得像深山的冰川。

晴人忍不住把目光继续下移，看到了对方纤细而肌肉线条优美的白皙小腿和脚踝。

每每回想起一个事实，晴人都觉得难以置信。这么美丽的人，是自己的恋人啊。

“差不多干了，就这样吧。”

“唉？嗯。”

又开始出神的晴人被艾尔艾尔弗的声音唤回现实，他转身把毛巾放回浴室，回来时发现对方已经简单把头发梳理好，额前那撮不服输的呆毛又翘了起来。

纵使已经做了一段时间的室友，但两人从确立关系到交往，不过是两个星期之前的事，彼此都还略显拘谨，即使内心有千般情愫，有时候却羞于开口。

艾尔艾尔弗已经拿起了书本，晴人见状，似有几分失落。棕发少年发出一声轻不可闻的叹息，默默地回到了自己的椅子上，又开始茫然地盯着电脑屏幕。手上打了字又删掉，来来回回重复了数次，终是无法打出一句完整的话。

心猿意马的大四学生时缟晴人只能长叹一口气，决定先把这些事儿放一边。无意间，他的手不小心碰到了盛着咖啡的马克杯，被滚烫的杯壁烫出了一声小小的惊呼。

“怎么了？”艾尔艾尔弗听到后立刻放下了手中的书本，转过头来问道，“没事吧？”

“没事，被杯子烫了一下。”晴人回道，“对了，你要不要也喝点什么？”

见对方无碍后，艾尔艾尔弗也不再多问。“……那就牛奶吧。”

晴人没看到的是，样貌俊美却冰冰冷冷的少年眉宇间露出了温柔的神色。

晴人起身拿过艾尔艾尔弗的杯子，准备拿去倒牛奶加热之前目光再次忍不住带着眷恋停留在了恋人美丽的脖颈上。

艾尔艾尔弗感到身边的人似乎停顿了下来，转过头把问讯的目光投向晴人。

晴人心弦已经泛起涟漪，他下定决心似的把手中的杯子又轻轻放了回去，最终忍不住轻轻抚上了艾尔艾尔弗裸露在外的白皙脖颈。

艾尔艾尔弗看上去有一丝意外，但并没有阻止晴人的动作，反而安静地接受了晴人的抚摸，目光貌似毫不在意般地回到了桌上的书本。

晴人见状，内心似乎有什么要冲破胸口。他双手慢慢抚过恋人的后颈，最终俯身从后面轻轻抱住了他。艾尔艾尔弗的双手有点无措地僵在书本上方，一会儿后，他试探般地把手覆到了晴人交叠在他胸前的双手。

晴人把脸埋进恋人温暖的颈窝，鼻腔里溢满熟悉的沐浴露和洗发水香气。

纵然已经把对方拥入怀里，晴人心里一股莫名的不真实感却挥之不去。

“米夏……”他轻轻地呢喃，有些沙哑的嗓音透出满满的眷恋。

听到恋人用这个名字带着爱意称呼自己，艾尔艾尔弗内心也似乎有什么东西即将溢出胸口。

“……嗯，我在。”

但这一切，感觉好不真实。

在千千万万的人海里找到彼此倾慕的对象，对任何人来说都何其幸运。可晴人总是怀疑，自己这样一个平凡的人，真的有资格做艾尔艾尔弗的另一半吗？他知道，自己面对恋人时内心是极度自卑的。满溢的甜蜜里，夹杂了一丝萦绕心头的苦涩。

艾尔艾尔弗垂下紫罗兰色的双眼，手指轻轻抚摸着晴人拥住自己的双手，似在安抚。

银发少年温暖干燥的手指带来的触感微微驱散了这份不真实感，也撩起一丝痒意。晴人的嘴唇轻轻触碰了艾尔艾尔弗的后颈，似乎是要记住这味道一般，鼻尖贪婪地呼吸着恋人的气息。

然而，艾尔艾尔弗此刻这样默默地配合甚至放任自己，晴人心里那一抹几乎等同于矫情的自我纠结又开始充满脑海。

他慢慢地松开了自己的双臂，立起身。拿起杯子逃也似的去倒牛奶。

艾尔艾尔弗虽然未有什么反应，眉间的温柔却淡去几分，发出浅浅的叹息。

微波炉的声音传了过来，不一会儿，房间里混入了牛奶的香气。

晴人把牛奶轻轻放到艾尔艾尔弗桌上，细心地避开了他的电脑和书本，随后转身打算回到自己的椅子，然而就在他离开前，晴人却感到手被拉住了，在他反应过来之前，已经被艾尔艾尔弗有些强硬地堵住了嘴唇。

这是两人第一次亲吻，但看起来并不那么美好。艾尔艾尔弗颇有点置气的意味，刚刚甚至撞得晴人上唇有点生疼。

艾尔艾尔弗没多久就和晴人分开了，他轻轻抿着好看的薄唇，抓着晴人的手却越抓越紧。

“时缟……”

“对不起。”还未等艾尔艾尔弗把话说完整，晴人已经下意识地把这三个字说出口，同时不知所措地低下头。

艾尔艾尔弗见状，终究是长叹了口气。

“不用对我这么小心翼翼。”

被一语道破，晴人更难堪了几分。然而他却更生出一股孤独感，因为他知道，自己的心态没有人能百分之百共情，即使是自己的恋人。

出乎他意料的是，艾尔艾尔弗没有继续说什么，却又把自己的唇轻柔地覆到了晴人唇上。和他的后颈一样，艾尔艾尔弗的唇温暖而柔软。

晴人内心涌入一股酸楚，他没有再拒绝，抬起双臂抱住了主动的恋人，回应这个温柔的吻。

比起刚刚初吻的难堪，这个吻终于带来一丝甜蜜。艾尔艾尔弗双手轻轻抚上晴人的脸颊，而晴人生涩地打开艾尔艾尔弗的双唇，尝试性地加深了这个吻。艾尔艾尔弗终于显出几分紧张，但他没有抗拒，同样生涩地试图迎合晴人的动作。

晴人感到彼此的舌尖触碰到了一起，一种酥麻而舒服的感觉传来，艾尔艾尔弗刚开始有些退缩，而后也逐渐开始回应。两人的吻技都说不上高超，但不知过了多久，他们才恋恋不舍地分开，扯出暧昧的银丝。

晴人看到艾尔艾尔弗原本淡淡的唇色染上了一丝暧昧的血色，而平时几乎从未有感情波动的银发少年此刻呼吸有些局促，再加上微张的双唇和透出薄红的脸颊，晴人只觉得他此刻的模样带着满满的色情意味。

“对不起，我……”

看到艾尔艾尔弗这副模样，晴人挂在嘴边的这句话又脱口而出，但晴人此刻脑海里情欲已经战胜了那份自我纠结。这次他主动吻上对方，卷起艾尔艾尔弗的舌尖缠绵。而艾尔艾尔弗似乎也已经习惯，甚至抬起双臂绕过晴人的脖颈，让彼此更为贴近。

尝过亲吻带来的甜蜜滋味后，直到两人都快窒息时，他们才不情愿地分开。面对艾尔艾尔弗诱人的模样，晴人情不自禁地把细碎的吻落在他已经染上樱色的脸颊，又慢慢地往他线条优美的下颚和脖颈移动。他伸出舌尖轻轻舔过脖颈上薄薄的皮肤，引得艾尔艾尔弗喉咙里发出低沉而舒服的呻吟，这更让晴人心神荡漾。

不知不觉间，晴人把手伸进艾尔艾尔弗T恤的下摆，触到了他腰间的皮肤，而艾尔艾尔弗的身体明显僵住了。晴人感受到了他的僵硬，下意识地停下了动作并放开了艾尔艾尔弗。

“……对……”

“不要停下！”艾尔艾尔弗见状，急忙张口打断了晴人，而后却露出几分难为情的表情，“……我只是……有点紧张……”

“……”

“……”

晴人最终“噗嗤”地轻轻笑了出来。

艾尔艾尔弗见状，也忍不住翘起嘴角。

“艾尔艾尔弗，我很开心。”晴人真诚地说。

因为能看到这样的你。

谁能想到，平时外人眼里无懈可击的艾尔艾尔弗也会有这样的时刻呢。

这是，独属于时缟晴人的艾尔艾尔弗。

“我其实……等这一刻很久了。”艾尔艾尔弗难得带上了可称为羞涩的表情。

晴人听到这句话后，心头似乎被狠狠一击。

“……真的可以吗？”晴人有点难以置信地问道。

“啰嗦。”

晴人听到对方的回答后忍不住弯起嘴角，双手搂住了艾尔艾尔弗纤细的腰，胸口感受到对方有些加快的心跳。

“嗯。”

*

两人面对面躺在床上，晴人轻柔地吻着艾尔艾尔弗纤长而骨节分明的手指。

伴随着越来越重的呼吸声，艾尔艾尔弗几乎把大半张脸都埋进了枕头里，难为情地想要避开晴人的视线。

“啊……！”

随着一声小小的低吼，艾尔艾尔弗终是绷紧身体泄在了晴人手上。虽然身体还沉浸在高潮的余韵里，但第一次让别人为自己纾解欲望的艾尔艾尔弗此刻尴尬得几乎要哭出来。

晴人见状，用余下的那只手把银发少年拥入了怀中，并与之交换了一个深深的吻，把少年紊乱的气息吞入口中。

“艾尔艾尔弗……我可以继续吗……”晴人在亲吻的间隙中问道。他明白艾尔艾尔弗此刻的期望，但依旧小心翼翼。

“哈……你废话真多……”

两人气息交织在一起，艾尔艾尔弗脸上虽然没有太明显的变化，但晴人感到他的脸颊上热度发烫。

真可爱。他由衷地想到。

目睹了他今晚种种外人见不到的样子，晴人终于多了一些艾尔艾尔弗此刻属于自己的实感。

“那，痛就告诉我哦……”晴人在艾尔艾尔弗耳畔温柔地低语，温热的气息喷到了敏感的耳畔，艾尔艾尔弗下意识地缩了缩。

“我没那么娇贵，时缟晴人。”

嘴上虽这么说，但晴人沾着白浊的手碰到他敏感处时，艾尔艾尔弗的身体还是僵硬了片刻。晴人见状又吻上了艾尔艾尔弗，用手指轻轻在穴口打转。

纵然生理心理都是童贞，但纸上谈兵的理论知识还是有的。晴人想到这里突然有点好笑，喉咙里发出一声低低的笑声，让艾尔艾尔弗有点不明所以。

等到穴口变得不那么紧闭，晴人尝试性地探入一个指节，却引来对方的战栗。里面干涩而紧致，手指在其中寸步难行。

“呜……”虽然强行忍住了，但艾尔艾尔弗喉咙深处还是漏出了痛苦的呻吟。晴人看到他眼角甚至渗出生理性泪水。他吻上艾尔艾尔弗的脸颊和脖颈，试图分散他的注意力。

但晴人的手指尝试轻轻动了一下后，却看到艾尔艾尔弗更加皱紧了眉头。

见状，他像是想到了什么似的，突然放开了艾尔艾尔弗并从床上起身。

以为他又要退缩的银发少年再一次抓住了他的手臂，面上甚至带上了一丝恼怒。

“你又要……”

少年原本白皙的脸上带着不自然的红，眼角甚至还带着泪痕，他忍不住将抓着晴人的手扣牢。

晴人见到他这样的模样，感到小腹一阵发热，但他把另一只手轻轻覆到了艾尔艾尔弗抓着自己的手上，带着微笑安抚道，“等我一会儿。”

艾尔艾尔弗看到他这副样子后终于放下心来，他松开了手，同时也好奇对方到底想干嘛。

一阵翻抽屉的声音后，晴人拿过来一个小盒子，打开后里面是一次量的小袋装润滑剂和安全套。

“……”

“……”

“……”

“……不要用一副‘原来你早有准备’的表情看着我啦！”晴人突然觉得有点羞耻，他红着脸说道，“学生会上周不是在搞安全性教育活动嘛，这是发剩下的……”

“……噗……”艾尔艾尔弗笑出了声，瞬间舒缓了紧张的气氛。

晴人见状也轻轻笑了出来。虽然提前准备也没什么不对就是了……

有了润滑液的帮助，这次扩张容易得多，而稍稍放松下来的两人也更恣情地接吻。谈不上任何技巧，两人的亲吻只是循着本能，贪恋对方的气息与温暖。

晴人感到艾尔艾尔弗的身体逐渐放松了下来，也放开了他的唇，发现少年平时淡淡的唇色此刻已经成了诱人饱满的嫣红，伴随着急促的呼吸，他水汽氤氲的紫罗兰色双眸里溢满情欲。

虽然面对这样的恋人他几乎快控制不住自己内心深处蹂躏的欲望，但平时习惯了隐忍的棕发少年却只是继续轻柔地为他扩张。

“……还好吗？”晴人语气温柔地问道，“这样疼吗？”

艾尔艾尔弗摇摇头，晴人透过他眼里的情欲看出一丝无奈。

而下一秒，晴人的手指碰到了某个地方，艾尔艾尔弗突然死死咬住嘴唇，不让自己发出过于羞耻的声音，却依旧漏出一声诱人的呻吟。这人晴人听得身下一热。

“够了，快进来。”艾尔艾尔弗语气中有点不耐烦，似在掩盖自己的羞耻。他伸出双臂环住晴人的脖子。

“我再确认一下，真、真的可以吗……”关键时刻，虽然身下早就几乎忍耐不住，但晴人不知怎地内心又涌上一丝纠结。

艾尔艾尔弗轻轻叹了口气，“没事的。”

晴人终于没有再说不合时宜的话，深深吻住了艾尔艾尔弗，同时尝试着进入。

“呜……”真正进入那一刻，艾尔艾尔弗偏过头咬住了嘴唇。虽然扩张还算充分，但毕竟那物和手指不一样，艾尔艾尔弗只觉得全身要被撕裂。同时，此刻两人真正与彼此融为一体的感觉却让内心的满足几乎溢出胸口。而他看到晴人脸上也是一副隐忍的表情，除此之外还混入了其他情感。

似乎是为了等艾尔艾尔弗适应，晴人暂时没有动，把脸埋进艾尔艾尔弗颈窝。

然而，艾尔艾尔弗却察觉到一丝微妙。

“……这一副要哭出来的表情是怎么回事。”艾尔艾尔弗转过头，看到晴人泛红的双眼。他带着一丝无奈，用手抚上了晴人的脸颊。

“对……对不起……”言罢，晴人撑起双臂，眼角竟是滑下一滴眼泪。“我只是……从来不敢想象……”

能拥有你这么美好的人。

而这种不真实感在自己身上化为了无尽的自卑。

即使此刻这么甜蜜，却依旧怕你明天就因为我的平凡懦弱而离开。

艾尔艾尔弗脸上的表情已经说明了他的了然。他慢慢把手移到晴人的后颈，像安抚小动物似的轻轻抚摸。

“我知道。”

同时他也知道，单凭他的几句话是改变不了晴人的心态的。

晴人见状又落下几滴眼泪。

“对不起，为什么我总是这么……这么……”

艾尔艾尔弗没有再说什么，他把晴人拉近，让两人仅仅拥抱在一起。即使两人身体上都有一层薄汗了，但却仍然不愿放弃彼此的体温。

他轻轻地在晴人耳边说道，“那就，好好取悦我吧。”

*

之后，晴人只记得一阵粗暴的冲撞后，与恋人一起颤抖着达到高潮，随后紧紧相拥陷入浅眠，不知过了多久才醒来。

其实，第一次的体验一般都不太好。从浅眠中醒来时，晴人看到自己臂弯里的艾尔艾尔弗，瞬间忘掉了身上的酸软，内心只有甜蜜与满足。

甜蜜到足以让他忘掉自己那些无聊却恼人的纠结。

“……”艾尔艾尔弗也醒了过来，因身体的不适而眉头微微皱起。

晴人见状，一瞬间不知道该怎么办，想开口却不知道该说什么，“你……”

片刻过后，艾尔艾尔弗支起身，却发现自己喉咙干得厉害，也想开口，但只发出沙哑的声音。

晴人看到他的反应后立刻问道，“身体还好吗？想喝水吗？”

“无妨。”艾尔艾尔弗回道。

“我去给你热杯牛奶吧。”

艾尔艾尔弗摆摆手阻止了他。

他起身，端起晴人桌上早已凉掉的那杯廉价咖啡一饮而尽。

晴人目光集聚在艾尔艾尔弗上下移动的喉结上。

他想，无论对方会不会在未来何时放弃自己，此刻的自己愿意为他放弃整个世界，已经足够。

*

“要喝点什么吗？”晴人亲了亲艾尔艾尔弗的脸颊，起身去向厨房，在冰箱里翻找。

艾尔艾尔弗还沉浸在高潮的余韵里，脸上带着餍足，双眼微闭。

“咖啡有吗？”

“哎……大晚上就不要喝咖啡了吧，你明天还得写报告呢。”晴人无奈地笑笑，从冰箱里拿出一瓶果汁，回来打开递给了艾尔艾尔弗。

艾尔艾尔弗也没有坚持，接过来喝了几口后又递回给晴人。

“说起来，米夏每次做爱后似乎都喜欢喝咖啡呢。”

“……是吗。”艾尔艾尔弗露出若有所思的神情，片刻之后化为一丝淡淡的笑意，“好像的确是吧。”

随后两人交换了一个深深的，带着果汁香气的吻。

END


End file.
